The Reincarnation of Dance
by BalletGirl98
Summary: All Terri Hanson wants to do is dance But when she is attacked by strange creatures,Terri knows her dream might end.She is claimed and everyone thinks she is anormal halfblood. But everything is not what it seems.
1. Chapter 1

Terri twirled across the mirrored dance studio, counting out the rhythm of the out-of-tune piano music in her head. She struck the ending pose as the pianist hit the ending notes. She and the group of girls she was dancing with walked back over to the barre, making way for the next group of dancers. She sat down, her eyes trained on the dancers before her. She zeroed in on one particular girl dancing in the front of the group. How Terri longed that her pirouettes were that sharp, her arabesques that balanced!

"You're spacey today," Her best friend, Anne said, nudging Terri's leg with the block of her point shoe.

Terri shrugged. " Just wishing my dancing was that good." She nodded in the direction of the girl she had been staring at earlier.

Anne rolled her eyes. " Lauren isn't better then you, her ego is just bigger."

Terri knew her friend was just trying to cheer her up. She would never step out of her mother, Marina Abelev's shadow. Her mother had been a principal dancer for the Kirov ballet, then she had moved to America to dance with the American Ballet Theatre. Two months after she started dancing with them, she met Terri's absent father. Marina become pregnant with Terri, nearly ending her promising career as a ballet dancer. She kept dancing though,not going to let her pregnancy ruin her career. Her mother said that was why Terri was a dancer, because she had still danced during her first three months of pregnancy.

"Good, good!" Their ballet instructor, Mrs. Alana cried, clapping her hands.

She then dismissed the class and each girl headed for the dressing room. Terri dawdled behind, telling Anne to go on without her. She took longer time then needed to pull off her leg warmers, taking extra time to fold them carefully. Out of the corner of her eye, she looked at her instructor talking to a newbie to the class, explaining to her attentively about how to properly wrap your feet with lamb's wool. Once she finished, she looked over at the lingering Terri. She walked over to her, watching her with inquisitive eyes.

"What is the matter, Terri?" She asked. " You usually don't take this long."

Terri shrugged. " I was wondering-"

She cut her off. "Terri, I swear if you ask me if you are doing okay I will knock you down to a lower level!" She looked right at Terri." You are an amazing dancer, stop worrying!"

Terri swallowed, that wasn't what she was going to ask at all. She was going to talk to her about the recurring nightmares she was having. But now all her confidence was gone."Thank you,"

She walked numbly out of the studio, seeing the reflection in the mirrors of her dancer teacher breaking into a spontaneous series of pirouettes. Now who was she going to tell? Her mother was out of the question. All her mom seemed to talk about was ballet. Besides, Terri and her mother weren't the closest. The only thing that brought them together was their love of dance. But even that couldn't make them a tight-nit family. For the millionth time, Terri wished she had a father. Someone she could go to, since she couldn't talk to her mother. Someone to talk with about stuff other then ballet.

When Terri entered the dressing room it was unlit and deserted, she felt with her hand for a light switch and cursed when she didn't feel one. She was never the first one at dance class, so she didn't have a clue where it was. Sighing, she felt her way in the dark for her dance bag, glad it was a neon green. She slipped off her leotard and tights, throwing on her old jeans,ratty t-shirt, and scruffy black converse high tops.

_Bang!_

Terri yelped, jumping in the air and banging into the metal bench her bag was on. She cursed, holding her leg where she was sure an angry bruise would greet her in the morning. She stood there silently for a moment, her eyes scanning the room for any sign of someone trying to pull a prank on her. She shook her head, she was just hearing things. After all, it was dark and the day before Halloween. Her mind was playing tricks on her.

She shook her head again, slinging her dance bag over her shoulder and scurrying out of the dark dressing room.

If she had bother to look behind her she would have seen two glowing red eyes gazing at her as she left.

* * *

**I know this chapter was short but the next will be much longer. I promise. So, what do you think?Was it horrible,good? Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

Terri hurried down the busy New York sidewalk,keeping her head down. She was still sorta shaken from her experience in the dressing room, even though she was trying to convince herself that she had just been imagining things. She didn't believe in ghosts or anything supernatural. She wasn't a two year old, she didn't believe in those types of things anymore.

Sighing, she shook her head, she was acting like a stupid heroine in one of those cheesy, low budget movies. Clutching her neon green dance bag closer to herself, she quickened her pace, ignoring the group of teenager girls, wearing plastic fangs. Didn't they know that Halloween was still a day away? Muttering to herself, Terri kept her eyes on the big, brick building looming a couple blocks away.

When she was a quarter of the way there, the hair on Terri's arms rose and she looked behind herself. There was those girls snapping their fake fangs at her, giggling. It was purely a coincidence, what could these girls gain from her? They were dressed in relatively nice clothes, so they weren't pick-pockets. Besides, they probably lived in an apartment by hers. Despite this, her heart was racing in fear.

She quickened her pace until she was almost in a jog. It was better safe then sorry.

"Mom, I'm home!" Terri called, walking into her apartment."Mom?"

"In ze kitchen," Her mom called back in a thick Russian accent.

Terri walked into the kitchen, throwing her bag on the floor and kicking it out of the way. Her mother stood at the stove, gazing warily at the pot before her. Her long, brown hair was pulled up into a high bun;she was still in her in her practice clothes so Terri assumed she had just gotten out of rehearsal. Her step-father sat at the table, still in his practice clothes also.

It still amazed Terri that her parents still danced. Her mother was thirty-three(Being twenty-one when she had Terri), almost at the end of her career, but she was still going strong. She wasn't dancing leads anymore, but just dancing was good enough for Terri's mother. And her step-father was thirty-three and still dancing. It inspired Terri.

Terri's step-father,Adrik, was a dancer just like her mother. They had met when she was five years old through the company and had married the next year. Terri didn't usually clash with him, she chose to ignore him. He wasn't the father-figure she had always wanted. Terri sometimes wished her mother hadn't married a dance guy.

"How was class?" Her mother asked, jumping back from the stove when she saw one of the burners was red. Cooking was definitely not her strong point.

"Fine," Terri replied, plopping down into a seat opposite her step-dad.

" You did good, da?" Her step-father asked in his thick Russian accent. Sometimes Terri had to ask him to repeat stuff when he talked to her so that she could understand him. But as she grew up and got used to it, she asked less and less.

"Da," Terri replied, using one of the words in her minimal Russian language knowledge.

Terri had to know some words, because her mother would speak to her in English then break of into Russian all the time. Terri's mother said that Terri was fluent in Russian when she was little, but then she went to pre-school and that was all she would speak so Terri's mom had to stop speaking to her in Russian. Now Terri could only speak words in Russian like, yes,no, and please.

"Get plates down,pajalsta." Terri's mom ordered, stirring the stuff in her pot around.

Terri did what her mom asked, gazing suspiciously at the stuff in the pot. It looked okay, but with her mother's cooking you could never be sure.

Dinner was quiet, except her mother and Adrik asking her what she was learning in class, and what role she wanted to have in the winter showcase. The rest of dinner was silent, her mother looked stricken, like something was bothering they finished, her mother refused any help with the dishes, saying to go relax. Terri was going to go to her room and work on her homework, but something told her something was wrong with her mom.

"You okay mom?" Terri asked, gazing at her mother from her position at the table.

Her mother smiled, but the smile seemed forced." Yes,Kotik."

Terri's mother had called her that ever since she could remember. It meant 'kitten', her mother had called her it as a child and it had sorta stuck.

"You sure?"

Her mother nodded."Da, did you work on your arabesque?"

Terri rolled her eyes, there her mom went again, bringing up ballet at every possible moment."Yes mom."

Her mother sighed, sitting down at the table,with a steaming cup of coffee." I must tell you something, dotchka. It is about your father... You see-"

"Marina!"

Her mother looked at her apologetically." We shall talk another time, Kotik." Her mother stood up, walking into the living room.

Terri bit the inside of her cheek, she was filled with rage. How dare her step-father interrupt her and her mother after her mom was just about to reveal some piece of information about her dad! Resisting the urge to throw a fit like a toddler, she stomped to the coat rack, throwing her sweat jacket on. Not even bothering to tell anyone where she was going, Terri stomped out of the house, slamming the door behind her.

Outside, the street was filled with business men in expensive suits, carrying briefcases and jabbering on their phones of Bluetooths. It was obviously they were walking home, ready to get there after a long day at the office. Terri did her best to ignore them, angry tears filling her eyes. Every time her mother sat down to finally reveal some piece of information about her dad, somebody always interrupted it. She kicked a stray Coke can out of her way, muttering about stupid stepfathers. Most of the time Terri ignored her stepfather, not liking him for taking away her mother, but other times she couldn't help but smart of to him;which got her in loads of trouble.

Someone bumped into her from behind and she was about to yell at them, but the color drained out of her face when she saw who it was. It was one of the girls she had seen earlier that were wearing fangs. "Sorry," The girl giggled, pushing past her.

Terri looked back at her apartment, suddenly wishing she hadn't taken a walk. She was about to turn back around when she felt a hand grab her arm. She screamed as she felt herself being pulled into a dank alleyway. The people walking on the street, just kept walking, as if a screaming girl being pulled into an alley was completely normal.

"Please, leave me alone!" Terri cried, struggling." My money is in the pockets, take it all, just let me go."

A hand covered her mouth and a rasping voice said." Hush halfblood, I don't want your money."

"What do you want then?" Terri asked, but it came out more like gibberish since there was a hand over her mouth."Wait, what did you call me?

" Sia," Another voice hissed. " Don't keep her all for yourself!"

"Yeah!" Another voice cried.

Terri cried out again, her cry being smothered by the hand over her mouth. She kicked her captor in the leg, gaining freedom from that moment of distraction. She sprinted forward, but a hand grappled for her arm and pulled her back.

"Help!Help!" Terri cried as she was pushed up against a hard brick wall.

" I will enjoy making your death slow,"A hand struck Terri across the face." and painfully." Something hard struck her in the stomach and made a sickening crack.

She whimpered,resisting the urge to scream as loud as she could. "Please, stop."

"Shut up halfblood." The voice hissed again, banging her against the wall.

Terri groaned, her eyes flickering closed. She felt herself falling into darkness and she let herself. The darkness was so much better then being conscious. Yes, she was beginning to like it, the ay the air rushed past her, the adrenaline coursing through her veins. Yeah, she would love to be falling into the darkness forever...

"Terri!"

Her eyes snapped open,searching for the owner of the voice. The girl that held a deathly grip on her was knocked away, a swishing sound filling the air. Where the girl had been knocked, a pile of golden dust in her place. Another swishing sound filled the air and another, until there was only the sound of someone panting.

" Are you okay?" Terri stared at her friend Anne, her clothes dusted with golden dust. What was weirder was that she held a mutant letter opener in her hand. It was long and shiny, with a golden handle.

"W-w-what were they?" Terri screamed. " What the heck are you? What the crap is going on?"

Anne sighed. "Calm down, Ter."

"Calm down?You want me to calm down!" Terri screeched. " I just go attacked by a couple of crazy teenager girls and you just came in and attacked them with a sword! And they turned into dust! You expect me to calm down after that?"

Anne sighed again." Terri-"

"Don't Terri me! What is going on?"

Anne groaned, wiping the blade of her sword." I really am not the right person to explain this."

Terri was about to yell a million cuss words at Anne, but though better of it. After all, she did have a sword and Terri didn't think it would be wise to make her mad. Terri bit her lip, clenching her fists by her side." Anne, just please...tell me..."

Anne shook her head. " I can't, other could explain it to you better."

"Who are others?"

Anne shook her head. " I need to take you to camp, it isn't safe here anymore."

"Stop going all Harry Potter on me!" Terri cried, stomping her foot.

Anne let out a laugh. " You always crack me up, Ter."

Terri the inside of her cheek. Calm down Ter, she told herself. Calm down. She glared at her friend, before stomping purposely out of the alley and into the street.

"Wait, Terri! Where are you going?"

Terri ignored her friend, expecting someone to yell out. " That girl is carrying a sword!" But no one did. They just rushed past them, ignoring the girls.

"Ter," Anne grabbed her shoulder, whirling her around.

"What?" Terri snapped.

Anne's hand dropped to her side. " Look, I know this is really confusing but you need to come with me. We aren't safe here."

"Then where are we safe?"

"Camp," Anne replied." Terri, I know how confusing this is, you just gotta trust me. We're besties forever,right?" She held up her wrist, showing her purple string bracelet.

Terri looked down at her own identical bracelet." Right," She answered weakly.

Anne grinned at her." You won't regret it, I promise!"

Anne started digging in her pocket, sticking her tongue out between her teeth like she did when she was doing something." It should be here...There it is!" She pulled a circular piece of something gold out of her pocket, flicking it into the street.

"Anne...are you okay?"

Anne rolled her eyes."I'm fine, you?"

Terri rolled her eyes back, momentarily forgetting how she had almost died just a few minutes ago.

A taxi swerved to the curb, narrowly hitting the girls. Anne threw the door open, not even hesitating to get into it.

"You coming?"

Terri looked behind her, sliding into the taxi after her friend.

* * *

Sorry for the weird font size. I tried to make it all the same size but my computer seems to be messing up, or FanFiction. Anyway, what do you think? Was it good bad? Reviews are very much appreciated. You might have noticed there were some Russian words in this chapter, and are like 'Um...what does that mean' So below is a key.

Da-Yes

Pajalsta-Please


	3. Chapter 3

The taxi Terri slid into had to win the award of 'Weirdest Taxi Ever'. There were three old, wrinkly ladies in front who were squabbling about an eye and a tooth. The seats were green and scaly, like they were made of dragon hide or something. Overhead, a recording played about buckling up, Terri really didn't listen to it.

"Give me the eye!" One of the ladies cried, grappling at her companions.

"You had the eye last time!" Another one of them argued.

"Excuse me," Anne said, pursing her lips. "EXCUSE ME!"

"What do you want half-blood?" The first lady growled.

Anne sighed." Take us to Camp HalfBlood."

Terri squealed as the car jerked off to a start, definitely going over the speed limit. It jumped curbs almost running over pedestrians and drifted into the other lane as the three old ladies bickered for an eye and a tooth. Terri clutched her stomach, convinced that she was going to throw up any second. Anne looked worse then her though. Her normal pale skin was even paler and had a green tint.

"Sorry," Anne choked out. "But this was the fastest way to Camp."

Terri didn't reply, afraid she would throw up. She put her head between her knees, starting to regret trusting her friend. Just as an overpowering wave of nausea hit her, the taxi jerked to a stop, flinging Terri and Anne against their seats.

"Ugh,"Anne groaned, scrambling out of the taxi.

As Terri was crawling out after her friend one of the bickering ladies looked at her and said. "We shall see you soon Muse." She cackled and the taxi sped away, leaving the girls.

Terri looked out at the scene before her, clutching her bag to her chest. A huge,magnificent pine tree graced the large hill, a glittering golden piece of cloth hanging from its' branches. A slumbering big, scaly thing was curled around the tree,streams of smoke coming out of its' nostrils.

Terri yelped."What is that thing?"

"Don't worry," Anne said," Pelus won't hurt you... As long as he isn't hungry of course."

Terri just stared at her friend, at a loss for words. She followed Anne down the hill, being sure to give the monster a wide berth. Her friend led her to a big sky blue ranch house. An older man in a wheelchair sat at a table, sipping what looked like tea, with a pudgy looking man in a purple and leopard print track suit.

"Oh great, another brat," The pudgy man muttered, glaring at Terri like she was the cause of world hunger.

"Mr. D," The other man said.

"Fine,fine, I was just saying."Mr.D muttered under his breath.

The other man looked at Anne. "Where did you find her, Anne?"

Anne was about to answer when Terri cut in. "Whoa,whoa,wait. I am here, I can answer for myself!"

The man stared at her clearly amused. "I am Chiron. Anne, why don't you take her to see the video."

"What video?"

Anne ignored her." I don't think it would help her Chiron. She's to hard-headed."

Terri glared at her friend.

"Yes, we shall explain then."

Chiron motioned for her and Anne to sit down and Terri did so warily, eyeing Mr.D cautiously. He didn't seem threatening on the outside, but Terri felt like she should respect him or she would be turned into an animal.

" Do you know any Greek myths?" Chiron asked.

Terri nodded. "Like Hera,Zeus, and Apollo?"

"Names are powerful things girl."Mr.D hissed, as thunder boomed ominously.

"Well," Chiron continued. "The gods are real, they have

-How do I say this?-affairs with mortals and halfbloods,or demigods, come are a demigod."

Terri laughed. "Haha really funny Anne,"

"We are not joking girl." Mr.D said.

Terri rolled her eyes. "They are just stories to explain the seasons and stuff like that."

"How would you like it if someone called you a myth?"

Terri looked at Anne who had a sympathetic look on her face."Anne, this is...real?"

Anne nodded."Ter, you're a demigod like I am."

"Who is my godly parent then?"Terri asked.

"We won't know until you turn thirteen."

Terri swallowed."I turn thirteen next week."

Terri was still having a hard time believing this, she still thought of it as a it wasn't funny now, Anne knew how sensitive she was about her dad. Why would Anne play a joke on her about it? She wasn't cruel or heartless,Anne was kind and sweet;the perfect friend. Besides, Terri's mom always said that her dad had died in an accident, what kind of accident her mom never said. A part of Terri resented her mom for that. She had the right to know how her dad died, who he was,what he looked like. But now, these people were telling her that she was the daughter of some Greek god. How could she be the child of a greek god? She barely made Cs, because she had ADHD and dyslexia, if she really was the daughter of a Greek god she would be perfect in every way. Wouldn't she?

Anne looked at her sympathetically. "I know it is hard to believe,Terri. But it is all have dyslexia because your brain is hard-wired for Ancient Greek not English and your ADHD is your natural battle reflexes."

"Battle reflexes? Anne, I can barely walk ten feet without tripping! How do I have battle reflexes?"

Anne shook her head. "You do,"

Terri stared at her friend."Why don't you show her around camp, Anne? And get her settled into the Hermes Cabin."

Anne nodded, standing up and leading Terri away.

"There is something odd about that demigod,Chiron. She seems familiar." Mr.D said as Terri and Anne walked said something else but Terri couldn't make it out.

Terri trailed after her friend, her eyes wide with awe. The whole camp was like a normal summer camp, but it looked like it was fused with Greek stuff. There was this huge amphitheater that looked like it was from ancient Greece itself;an archery range with people in bright orange t-shirts that said 'Camp Halfblood';a big outdoor pavilion that had twelve marble tables in it and a huge fire pit in the center; and dozens of cabins that were sprawled out on the green grass.

One group of cabins was in a huge U. Anne said that it was the cabins for the children of the major twelve Olympian gods. Each was related to its owner. One was a huge marble cabin that looked more like a castle then a was a life-sized pink Barbie-Dream was also a blood red cabin with barbwire lining it like Christmas lights.

"I though Hera and Artemis didn't have kids." Terri said suddenly.

Anne grinned."The cabins are just honorary."

"Oh," Terri said. "Which one is yours?"

Anne nodded in the direction of the pink cabin."Aphrodite is my mom."

"The goddess of love and beauty?"

Anne nodded."Can't you see it?"

Terri could. Anne had long,flowing curly blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and perfect skin without wearing any make-up.

Terri laughed, rolling her eyes."That was really conceited Annie."

Anne shrugged, flipping her golden hair over her shoulder." As my mom says, a girl needs to be conceited every one and a while."

Terri laughed, for a second forgetting that she had almost been killed almost an hour ago. Now she had almost accepted the Greek god thing. After seeing all this, it confirmed it."Anne, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah,"

"Who do you think my dad is?"

Anne pursed her lips." I honestly don't know Ter. Might be...Apollo? Or maybe Hermes..."

Terri shrugged, she couldn't wait to turn thirteen. Then she would get the answer to the question she had been asking for the past twelve years of her life.

Who was her dad?


End file.
